All Mixed Up
by Child of the Fireflies
Summary: Watch out- Vegeta, Krillin, and Marshmallow men just don't mix! ^.^


  
*Disclamer- I do not own the rights to Dragon Ball Z, blah blah blah and all that fun stuff*  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for reading this fic, it's so bizarre but I hope you'll like it. This is another story that begins with our loveable and cuddly Veggie-chan reading one of his favorite pieces of literature…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish…" Vegeta sighed and closed the book, satisfied with a wonderful night of enlightening himself with his favorite modern literature. Reading Dr. Suess was one of his favorite things to do to calm his nerves, and that's exactly what he needed to do. Tomorrow he was going to the Brief's house to visit the "in-laws". He really hated her mom, and her dad, Mr. Briefs was even worse.  
Vegeta was having second thoughts about going there. For about the last fifty times he was about to come for a visit, he always backed out with his "An evil villain has come to Earth and now I must save it" excuse, but now nothing out of the ordinary was going on, so he had to think of something else. He picked up the phone and began dialing a number, but no one answered.  
  
"Hello, you've reached Capsule Corps. If you would like to… *beep!*"   
  
Vegeta sighed. 'Mr. Briefs really needs to fix that message,' he thought to himself. He cleared his throat. "Um… yes Mr. Briefs. It's Vegeta speaking. Look, I can't come to visit tomorrow because…" The phoneline went dead. He looked up, confused to see that Bulma was holding the other end of the line.  
"What is your problem woman?! I was just trying to call you father!"  
"Exactly," Bulma said. "You are coming this time. I am sick of you making excuses saying you can't come! This is it Mister!"  
"But- but I had to save the world Bulma!"  
"No buts from you Vegeta. I am sick of that excuse too, why, I remember what happened at the Cell games! All you did was make things worse! In fact, you owe my parents an apology and…"  
"Fine woman! I'll go if it makes you that happy!" He stormed off angrily. In truth, Vegeta was kind of afraid of Mr. Briefs. He was a genius, but he kind of lacked common sense. He could easily create technology that could do terrible things, and all it could take is one bad impression and Vegeta would be the guinea pig of his experiments. Back in a recluse forest near Goku's house, Krillin was having a similar problem…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Krillin opened an envelope with the Capsule Corps emblem on it and began reading to Goku. When he was finished he rubbed his bald head and sighed. "See Goku? I don't want to go, I really hate confrontations like this…" Krillin was invited to go to a special party where Vegeta and Bulma were coming to visit for, and he was asked to come to make Vegeta's visit easier. "I don't like being a human punching bag just to support someone having problems with their in-laws," he continued.  
"Wow Krillin," Goku said, with some surprise. "It's pretty weird for you to get an invitation like that, and second of all, I wasn't invited!" Goku began to pout and Krillin did not find his little joke amusing.   
"Really Goku… what do I do?" he said, leaning against a tree, looking more and more worried.  
"I say you go! Why not? The Brief's family is harmless!"  
"But their son-in-law isn't!" Krillin shouted, obviously panicked.  
"Krillin! Just do it and stop being such a wuss and go!"  
"Fine then…" Krillin slowly flew back home to change and get ready for his big arrival.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"But Bulma… do I really have to wear this shirt? I feel like an employee in middle management like this! This is not something the Prince of Warriors would wear!" Bulma looked at him scornfully and readjusted his tie. He looked down in a pouty way and she hit him on the shoulder. Reluctantly he knocked on the door. Mrs. Briefs opened the door, looking like her usual giddy self, which still disturbs Vegeta.  
"Oh my! It's my favorite son-in-law Vegeta! Aww…. you look so cute today! Bulma is one lucky girl to have such a handsome young man for a husband!" Vegeta blushed, embarrassed. He hated the way she acted!   
"Now why don't you just sit down for a little bit Vegeta? Want some cake?"  
"Um… no thanks," he said, looking down at his feet. He felt so awkward here and he HATED it. Just then, Mr. Briefs walked into the living room and smiled at Vegeta strangely. This smirk creeped out our pal Veggie, for it was WAY out of character for Briefs.  
"Mr. Vegeta, very nice to see you. One of your friends is here and he's in the recreation room playing pool. Care to join us?"  
"Yeah… sure… I guess so," he said, moving to the back room, seeing Krillin playing pool and getting drunk.  
"Heeeeeeeeeyyyyy ittt'ss Vvvvveegeta!!!! Whooo hooo!!!!! Have a drink!!! Whoooo!!!!" Krillin yelled, stumbling to pick up a bottle of skotch. Something was seriously wrong here. Vegeta picked up a bottle of beer and took a sip, extremely astonished as to what's going on. I mean, Krillin drunk?!? This was just too weird.  
"C'mon, loosen up Veggie boy!!! There's a PARTAY goin' on here!!! Yea!!!" Krillin got on the pool table and started dancing. While Vegeta looked at him with pity and horror, Brief's slipped something in his drink.  
"You know, he's right though Vegeta," he said with a smile and patted him on the back. "Have some fun, take a drink!" Vegeta looked at him funny and slowly took a drink. All was a blur after that.  
  
~*The Next Morning*~  
  
"Wake up Vegeta! It's time to go!" Bulma yelled. Krillin looked up but then went back to sleep. Bulma stormed in his room looking angry.  
"COME ON! LET'S GO!" She took him by the hand and ran downstairs. Krillin followed her obediantly but confused. He got in the passenger's side and drove home with her. What the heck is going on?  
  
~*Back at the Brief's House*~  
  
Vegeta woke up very late, feeling quite groggy. He looked over to the other side of the bed. 'Where is Bulma?' he thought to himself. He got out of bed to get dressed but realized he already was. Funny, he didn't remember owning these clothes… Oh well, Bulma must've bought them for him sometime. He quickly ran downstairs and saw Mrs. Briefs, watching a soap opera, sobbing.  
"Where is Bulma?" he asked.  
"Oh, they left a while ago," she replied. THEY left? What does she mean by that? This made him so mad that he didn't even WANT to come home. Just then, he sensed a strange ki coming from the woods in the east.  
  
~*Somewhere in the woods, 5 minutes ago*~  
  
"MWA HA HA HA HA!!!!" boomed a deep, gooey sounding voice. "I will have vengeance for my brothers and sisters, who were mercilessly burned for their soft flesh and put between two graham crackers and chocolate to create a tasty gooey treat, for I am…. Winvingetanojindishiquininjeecgoogeta!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*The scene moves to our hero Goku's humble abode, where he is gelling back his hair, but to no avail*~  
  
ARGGHHHH!!!!!!! IT ALWAYS STICKS OUT AGAIN!!!!!!! Goku crushed his can of Bed Head brand styling gel and sat down, frustrated. All of a sudden he sensed a strange, evil, yet tasty power. 'Hmm…' he thought. 'I wonder where that's coming from.' He was hungry; ChiChi got mad at him for letting Gohan keep a pet dragon in the house and she stopped cooking for him. He hadn't eaten in days.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta decided to go to the woods to see what was going on. He sensed that something was wrong. He flew there as fast as he could, and what he saw was more disturbing than anything he'd ever seen before. That is quite an accomplishment too, for when he had been traveling from planet to planet destroying the strange inhabitants, he had seen quite a few disturbing things.   
From what he saw, there seemed to be a large, fat, juicy marshmallow creature beating the living HFIL out of Piccolo, Gohan, Yamcha, and Tien. He quickly flew down to see what was going on.  
"Hey, Krillin!" yelled Yamcha. "Oh, and hey Vegeta!" he said. Krillin must've come right behind him. They both touched down and ran over to him, asking for an explaination.  
"Oh, it's horrible, HORRIBLE!" he began. "All of a sudden Mr. Marshmallow Man here came and just…" He began sobbing  
"It's Winvingetanojindishiquininjeecgoogeta I say! Winvingetanojindishiquininjeecgoogeta!!!!" The creature threw a gooey white piece of himself at the three of them. Krillin and Vegeta quickly ducked out of the way, but Yamcha was hit and was hurled against a tree in a sticky mass. Now, Vegeta had had enough of this, this was RIDICULOUS!  
"I've had enough of you Winsomethingoranothergooman! Feel my wrath! For I am VEGETA, THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!!! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!!!!!!!" Everyone began laughing hysterically. Even Piccolo was rolling on the floor laughing. What the heck was going on here? He became very angry and began powering up. He felt much weaker and smaller than usual. Something strange was going on.  
Vegeta quickly powered up and created a power disk and threw it at the Marshmallow man. Yes! Direct hit! But the marshmallow man was completely unharmed! This can't be!  
"Is that all you have tiny man? HAHAHAHA!!!" shouted Winvingetanojindishiquininjeecgoogeta. "That's what you get for eating my family!!!"  
"TINY MAN?!? WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?" Vegeta flew away in anger. Krillin thought that this was his moment to shine in glory. He powered up and threw a few mighty punches at the creature's head and the creature fell down in pain. 'Wow!' He said to himself. 'I kick major butt!' He then looked over for Vegeta, but saw him nowhere, but wait- there HE was! Then he realized something horrible. Somehow, he and Vegeta had switched bodies! He flew over to Vegeta as quickly as he could.  
"VEGETA! YOU ARE IN MY BODY!" he shouted. Vegeta looked at him angrily.  
"You sick man! That is just disgusting!"  
"No, I mean it, somehow we have switched bodies, I mean now it all makes sense, me going home with Bulma…"  
"You little sneak! What did you do?!"  
"I don't know, all I remember is that Mr. Briefs was acting unusual and kept telling me to have a drink yesterday and- that's it! He switched our bodies when we were asleep!"  
"I KNEW he'd do something crazy like that! The fool!" Vegeta began tracing back and forth, thinking of the sickest way imaginable to destroy him after he switched him and Krillin back.  
"Look, we'll just have to deal with it for now, we have to face Marshmallow man here first!" He glared over at the monster.  
"ARGH!!! IT'S WINVINGETANOJINDISHIQUININJEECGOOGETA!!!" The creature became so angry it grew to a massive size. All of the Z-fighters were horrified and had no idea what to do, and then all of a sudden Krillin had an idea.  
"Look guys, the only thing we can try is to attack him all at once!" Then, all of them, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Gohan, and Tien gathered around Winvingetanojindishiquininjeecgoogeta.  
"Ready? FIRE!!!!!!" Krillin shouted in an authoritive voice. The beast began to get even bigger, and this daring move only irritated Winvingetanojindishiquininjeecgoogeta.   
"What can we do?" Gohan yelled. "We've tried everything!"  
"No one can stop Winvingetanojindishiquininjeecgoogeta! I am invincible! No one can destroy the tasty gooeyness that is Winvingetanojindishiquininjeecgoogeta!!!!!" Someone far away on the other side of the woods heard this remark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tasty gooeyness? Mmm…." Goku became very excited and flew clear to the other side of the forest where the others were fighting. He eyed the oversized marshmallow in awe and smiled eerily at him.  
"Don't worry Mr. Mallow, it's okay, you'll be going to a much happier place…"   
"Wha-What are you talking about? Get away from me!" Goku rubbed his stomach and licked his lips.  
"Noooooo!!! You cannot eat the marshmallow warrior Winvingetanojindishiquininjeecgoogeta! Please don't! NOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Goku ate every last bit of him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After this bizarre battle, Krillin and Vegeta explained to Goku and the rest of the gang what had happened.  
"So you mean you are- and he is…" Gohan fell to the ground in laughter.  
"It's not funny kid! How would YOU feel being in the body of an ugly, short bald man?" Gohan quickly silenced himself.  
"Well, we have to go now," said Krillin. "Dr. Briefs has some explaining to do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"But WHY?!?" Vegeta screamed at Mr. Briefs. "How could you do this to me?!"  
"Why, it's simple my pea-headed son-in-law. I hate you!" Briefs laughed and smiled. How could anyone hate Vegeta? What an absurd thought!  
"Explain yourself old man."  
"Well, it all started on your wedding day. I was ecstatic to have you for a son-in-law, and to express my gratitiude I made you the most wonderful marshmallow sculpture, but you never even looked at it. So I decided the only way to get back at you was to switch your bodies and bring Winvingetanojindishiquininjeecgoogeta to life to destroy you both!"  
"So, Winsomethingsomethinggooeyman was just a trick to kill us?" Krillin exclaimed, confused.  
"Yes, and now you are both stuck in the other's body for the rest of your lives, which I think is an even better punishment! I am a genius! Mwa ha ha ha ha!"  
"Well, first of all, your daughter Bulma deemed that thing as the most hideous piece of food imaginable and threw it in the trash, and second of all, I hate you now too!" Dr. Briefs lifted his fists and swung them about.  
"Bring it on, BALD MAN! HAHAHAHAHA!" All of a sudden Bulma burst through the door, holding a machine gun.  
"You change him back daddy or I'll shoot!" she screamed.  
"Um, sweetie pie, I will right now, and don't do anything you'll regret honey…" Briefs laughed nervously as he quickly strapped Krillin and Vegeta into a machine. He switched a button and with one electric jolt, they were both back to normal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta and Bulma remained silent the whole way back home. When they reached their house, Vegeta sat in his favorite rocking chair to read another one of his favorite books, "The Cat in the Hat Comes Back". Bulma sat down on the couch next to him, frowning. Vegeta looked up at her angrily.  
"That is the LAST time I ever visit your parents." Bulma laughed and ate a bite of the smore she had made in the fireplace.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
